Al fin me Beso Fallen
by Eve Cullen-Stryder
Summary: Siii me obsecione con la historia lo siento! pero estan lindas las adaptaciones..xD


**Declaimer... todos los personajes son de mi intima amiga Lauren Kate solo la historia en MIAA! Jejejeje ((Daniel y Cam también son mios pero no le digan a nadie... ¬¬))**

**Ojala les guste x3**

* * *

><p>Estaba lloviendo… otra vez… pero ya no me molesta como antes. Aunque no dejaba de fulminar el cielo con la mirada cada que salía de mi casa. Pero hoy estaba extrañamente feliz tal vez se debía a que había conocido a un chico increíblemente guapo y que al parecer yo también le gustaba.<p>

Recorde el día que conocí a Cam. Realmente marcó mi existencia.

**FLASH BACK**

— Lucinda — me llamó el profesor de literatura.

— ¿Sí, señor Cole? — respondí acercándome a su escritorio.

— Quiero pedirte un favor — maldije interiormente.

— Claro señor — respondí educadamente pero la verdad es que no quería saber nada de favores de tutorías y menos después del episodio de Ronald Sparks. Solo de recordarlo me recorrió un escalofrio.

— Necesito que seas la tutora de un alumno nuevo — _Perfecto_ resonge internamente — ¡Oh! Aquí viene — dijo justo cuando empezaba a idear alguna escapatoria — Cameron, ven aca.

Fue entonces cuando me voltee y lo vi. _¡Yo voy a ser la tutora de ESO! _Pensé un poco acalorada. Por la puerta iba entrando una especie de Adonis del siglo XXI. Alto de cabello negro desgrañado, unos brazos en los que se me antojaba quedarme el resto de mi existencia, unos labios carnosos y rosados por los que la mayoría de las chicas matarían y, además, unos ojos color esmeralda en los que me perdí y ya no pude regresar a la superficie.

No me había percatado de que el también me observaba fijamente hasta que el profesor reclamó nuestra atención aclarandose la garganta.

— Bien Cameron ella es…

— Luce Price — interrumpió — Mucho gusto soy Cam Briel

— M-mucho gusto — tartamudee.

Me ofreció la mano, la tome y fue como si una fuerte corriente eléctrica envolviera nuestras manos fue extraño pero de un tirón retire mi mano rápidamente.

— Lo siento — susurró.

— Mmm… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

— Eres la hija del Señor Price ¿no? — asentí confundida ¿Cómo conocía el a mi padre? — Mi padre es Stanford Briel — _rayos_ — el doctor que te atendió la semana pasada. — Maldición yo sabía que era completamente inútil e inecesario ir al doctor por un pequeño accidente pero Harry me insistió demasiado.

El profesor nos ordenó que nos sentaramos así que me dirigí a mi lugar al final de la clase Cerré los ojos y me froté las sienes con los dedos en un intento de despejar aquel aturdimiento que me dejo vencida. El señor Cole comenzo a hablar así que suspire y abrí los ojos fue en ese momento en el que me percate de quién era mi nuevo compañero de pupitre. Cam estaba en el asiento que estaba al lado del mio, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y yo no aparte la mirada, (porque no podía), y espere a que el apartara la suya pero eso no paso. Me miraba con gran intensidad y a mi me empezaron a temblar las manos.

— Emily Bronte — dijo Cam voltenado a ver al tiempo que contestaba a una pregunta que yo no logre captar. Agradecí la interrupción y pude volver a pensar con claridad… almenos de momento.

**END FLASH BACK**

Durante 3 semanas estuvimos estudiando y yo lo ponía al día de cada cosa que hubiesemos estudiado, fue muy fácil ya que como yo, a él le encantaba leer, así que pasabamos horas y horas hablando de libros y mas libros, nos hicimos amigos muy rápido. Aún seguía desvariando cuando estaba cerca de él pero parecía que no lo notaba y ya no era tan evidente como en los primeros días y eso era un verdadero logro y un gran alivio también.

Hoy Cam se había ofrecido para llevarme a la escuela y esa era la verdadera razon de mi felicidad. Sí, estaba MUY feliz…

Y nerviosa…

Y asustada…

Y anciosa…

Y… ¿Ya mencione nerviosa? Eran demaciadas emociones así que para relajarme un poco me tumbe sobre la cama y trate de consentrarme en el sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre mi techo. Estaba bastante relajada cuando escuche que llamaban a la puerta.

Mi corazón se detuvo un instante solo para tratar de saltar de mi pecho a mil por hora. Baje las escaleras en tiempo record, abrí la puerta de un tirón y ahí estaba él, tan perfecto como siempre su cabello cobrizo oscurecido por la lluvia, unos extraordinarios ojos verdes se asomaban bajo unas espesas pestañas y sus seductores y perfectos labios que se curvaban todo en conjunto me robo el aliento e hizo que empezara a hiperventilar trate de recordar que estaba lloviendo a cantaros y el estaba allí debajo de mi porche mojandose.

— Hola — susurré debilmente — pasa.

Cerré la puerta tras el y me voltee a verlo, aún no había borrado la sonrisa de sus labios, cuando se fue acercando muy lentamente hacía mi, su sonrisa desapareció quedando sus labios a escasos centimetros de los mios. Su aliento descompuso por completo todos mis sentidos, olía exquisíto, tuve que obligarme a recordar como se respira. Me miro directo a los ojos un segundo más y luego me beso en la mejilla muy cerca de mis labios, eso fue suficiente como para descomponer mi respiración por completo; todo empezo a moverse ligeramente.

— Hola — dijo en un susurro, su voz fue tan seductora que dejo una espesa corriente electrica alrededor nuestro. Tuve que sostenerme de la puerta ya a que mis piernas olvidaron mantenerme en posición vertical. Ya era tarde para dejar de hiperventilar así que solamente trate de disimular un poco.

— Uhmm… t-tengo que ir por mi bolso — tartamude cuando pude recuperar el control de mis piernas.

— Claro — dijo alegremente y derrepente ahí estaba su picara sonrisa otra vez. Lo rodee para poder ir a mi habitación; subí por las escaleras lentamente ya que no quería tener un accidente.

Guarde todo apresuradamente en mi mochila y me vi al espejo para después salir disparada por las escaleras; todo iba bien hasta que en el último escalón mis pies se las ingeniaron para enredarse con el aire y me caí. Lo único que hice fue cerrar los ojos y esperar a que el suelo me golpeara pero eso no paso en su lugar me sostubieron dos fuertes brazos. Abrí los ojos de golpe y un pequeño gritito de sorpresa se escapo de mis labios. Allí estaba otra vez, a escasos centimetros de mi rostro.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó; me las arregle y como pude, asentí levemente ya que dudaba encontrar mi voz en el caos en el que, su penetrante mirada, había convertido mi mente — perfecto — susurro y sus labios dejaron un pequeño beso en mi frente — uhmm… hueles delicioso — apuntó — como a fresas y lavanda. —Añadió con una sonrisa pero se separo de mí y dijo — Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora — repentinamente apurado.

— Sí, vamos — me apresure a decir mientras me incorporaba.

Había dejado de llover y solo había quedado una leve brisa en el aire; subí a su flamante Sedán negro por el lado del acompañante. Cerramos la puerta casi al mismo tiempo. Me gire para verlo, y él me veía directo a los ojos, me sonrió con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba; alargó la mano para acomodar un mechón de pelo suelto detrás de mi oreja y luego acarició mi mejilla suevemente. Me quede paralizada y mi corazón empezó a latir de forma incontrolable (otravez), hubo un momento en el que creí que el también podía escuchar a mi escandaloso corazón. En cualquier momento empezaría a hiperventilar así que aparte la vista de su perfecto rostro y desvie la mirada por la ventanilla mientras el subía la calefacción y encendía el auto.

No hablamos en el transcurso del camino a la escuela pero no me sentía incomoda y me permitió pensar en lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

Recordé que Arriane me contó como había llegado a la etapa del primer beso en la segunda cita con Ronald. Suspire. Cam y yo ya llebavamos varias semanas saliendo y no pasaba nada de nada. _É__l no es de esos_ pensé, enrrealidad estaba esperando un solo beso desde que lo vi cruzar la puerta del salón aquel glorioso día, es mas tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no hecharme a sus brazos ahí enfrente de toda la clase esa vez; pero al parecer eso no iba a suceder. No pronto. Suspire de nuevo, pero esta vez Cam me miraba expectante y fue cuando comprendí que habíamos llegado.

— Vamos — dijo con una mirada que no pude desifrar.

La llovizna comenzaba a ser un poco mas intensa y aún era temprano. Cam me abrió la puerta del carro y me tomo de la mano. Yo me quede helada no sabía que hacer no era algo que pudiera siquiera imaginar.

— Luce — dijo suavemente y se detuvo un momento. Me hizo retroceder hasta que mi espalda dió contra el auto — tú me gustas muchísimo y que estoy totalmente enamorado de ti — soltó de pronto.

Eso no me lo esperaba. Me sorprendió con la guardia baja, me dejo totalmente paralizada y no sabía que debía de hacer.

Se acercó de nuevo lentamente con la determinación en los ojos, me tomó lenta y suavemente por la cintura y me atrajo hacía él. Una de sus manos me cogió por el mentón y lo acercó a su rostro mientras yo inclinaba levemente mi cabeza, sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba en sus brazos. Mis manos se entrelazaban alrededor de su cuello acercandolo un poco más a mí.

Pareció una eternidad.

Pero al final, ¡por fin! Me beso y lo hizo con tal ímpetu que me dejó sin aliento. Me besó como si yo le perteneciese, de forma completamente natural, como si yo fuera una parte de el, una parte que él hubiese perdido y que por fin pudiera recuperar.

No se si fue por todo lo que esperé pero yo senti que fue el mejor beso que me hubieran podido dar en mi vida. Sus labios encajaban perfectamente en los mios. Y si al principio me beso con ferocidad ya no lo siguió haciendo y más bien se torno tierno y me beso despacio como si el tiempo se detuviera. Sus labios recorrieron lentamente los mios y su lengua recorrió levemente mi labio inferior y un escalofrio recorrió mi nuca, la misma corriente electrica de antes nos había vuelto a envolver.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a llover. El agua nos empapó el cabello y se deslizó por nuestros rostros hasta su boca. La lluvia era cálida y embriagadora como sus besos.

Estuvimos bajo la lluvia un buen rato hasta que estubimos empapados. Se separó un poco de mi me miro a los ojos, me tomo de nuevo de la mano y me llevó hacía el pasillo techado. Una vez estubimos allí me volvió a besar despacito sin prisas ni presiones.

— Te quiero — susurró en mi oido.

— Y yo a ti — logre articular.

En ese momento fui realmente feliz. No había nada de que preocuparme todo se daría como se tuviera que dar. Yo solo iba a estar ahí disfrutando cada día de mi vida. Sin prisas ni presiones.

* * *

><p><strong>Aawww! ¿Qué tal estuvo? Bien… mal… les dio igual… me quieren matar? hahahaha yo tengo la palabra mágica REVIEWS! hehehehe<strong>

**Fue algo chiquitito que salió de mí retorcida mente, inspirado en el guapo principe que salvo a una hermosa princesa del embrujo del malvado hechicero. (Y nadie dijo que el principe tenía que quedarse por siempre solo que la princesa esta feliz de que haya llegado al menos a salvarla de ese preciso momento!)**

**¡Behappy..! ((Sin prisas Ni presiones)) xD**

**REVIEWS CHICAS REVIEWS! x3..**


End file.
